The new one
by Sleepinggardens
Summary: It was all practically fine till spencer finds out she was prego and it all just turned into k oz , problems , cute feelings , sad feeling and imagine a 18 year old pretty little liar being prego and A- around
1. The unexpected surprise

it was early in the morning , and It started raining .the rain calmed me a bit . I just couldn't forget what happened on the Halloween train. I mean someone was just about to kill me! I needed to call my safe place to land on (Toby) . I went to the counter in the kitchen and called Toby .

"hello,spencer?". He said .

"hi , Toby could you come to my house , it's just that I'm so worried " I told him but a bit worried.

"sure you know that I will always be there for you " he said in his sweet amazing voice .

i sat on the couch in the living room and waited for Toby to come. i heard someone knock on the door , I imagined it was Toby so I ran to the door and opened it quickly .

"Toby ! , I'm so glad you came , I mean I'm so stressed and worried and I just can't forget last night I mean they tried to kill aria and me and ... And ... Uhhh I'm so happy your are here" I said quickly and moving from one side to another .

"we'll I'm here now and sense I'm your safe place to land on I would like to take you somewhere to just chill and enjoy " He said laying me back in the couch and bringing me some water.

"ohh Toby that's so nice of you and yes I would love to , so where , when and at what time ? I said so sure of myself .

"umm well the place is a surprise but how about on Friday at umm how about at 9:00" he said doing me a massage .

i turned around interupting his amazing massage and looked at him with a happy face and a smile "it's perfect" I said kissing him on the cheek.

he smiled back and started kissing me in the couch layed on me me suddenly my phone rang and I had to go answere . So he laid of me .

" Sorry I have to go answer " I told him smiling and he smiled back.

i went outside to answer. and it was aria

"aria?!" I said excited

"of course its me dummy , hey can we meet where we usually meet I have tell you guys something urgent" said aria quickly.

"ummm ... Yeah I will be there... Is everything alright? " I said a bit confused and worried.

" ok be there in 10 min. , and I can't talk right now ok? See you all there" said aria whispering.

so I went back inside closing the door softly behind me an turned around to see toby . I put a fake smile on to cover the worried one , but I think he noticed .

" Ohh nice fake smile, I like it you know you could be a great actress " he said joking

" hahah I love you Toby cavanaugh " I said sitting on his lap and doing a sweet face .

" I love you to spencer Hastings " he said kissing my cheek

" well getting back to the conversation I ummm have to go meet aria at the brew and I have to leave like imideatly "

" ohh ok well I will see you later my honey " he said kissing me on the mouth so appasionate .

" well bye my blue eyed , hot ,sixapcked , amazing boyfriend " I said leading him to the door .

he grabbed my waist and pullled me towards him and kissed me in the neck and then in my mouth again .

then he left and I ran imideatly to my room and there was an outfit in my bed that I prepared in case I had to go somewhere . And good thing I did because I did have to go somewhere. I put my cloths On.i Had a beige blouse on with stripes on and I had black pants on with a black jacket and some beige high heels . Then something weird happened ; my high heels didnt fit ,like if my feet grew or something and I also saw that my pant were a bit tight but I was in a hurry because i was a bit late so I just grabbed my purse and ran outside and ran imideatly to the car. Once I got there I practically jumped out of the car and got inside the brew .

" Ohh look there is miss Hanna is late all the meetings" said Hanna with that weird face she always does when she does things like that .

"ohh yeah you are right hanna it's miss I'm punctual all the time " said aria joking with Hanna.

"ha ha very funny girls " I said with a sarcastic voice

" so why is mrs. Hastings late ?" Said hanna acting she was very interested

" ok I'm sorry it's just that Toby intertained me a bit " i said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

" Ohh in the bed" said Hanna .

" No we were talking about our date " I said pouring sugar in an empty plate

" spence , what are you doing "said aria confused

" what do you mean ? I'm putting sugar in my coffe " I said so sure.

" But , you don't have any coffe" said Hanna with a duuh face.

" Ohh I didn't notice" I said pushing the plate fulled with sugar .

"are you ok spence" said aria worried .

" yeah you seem a bit distracted" said Hanna interested .

" no I'm fine " I said so sure of myself .

" Ok... " said aria confused.

"where is Emily " I asked trying to change the conversation.

" Ohh she went for coffe , and she is taking so Long , I'll go check why " said hanna going to Emily .

" Are you sure you are ok " said aria whispering to me.

" Yes , I am" I affirmed.

" I mean you are late , when you never are late, you are distracted, when you are always putting attention , your moods change fast ,plus your feet look fatter .

" Yeah are you pregnant?" Said Hanna coming with emily and sitting down .

" No I am not " i said a bit mad .

" Are you sure " said aria .

" Wait what are you girls talking about , I'm confused ?" Said Emily obviously confused and drinking her coffee

" spencer is pregnant " said Hanna to Emily .

" What?!" Said Emily spitting out her coffe

" I am not !" I said so sure of myself and I am pretty sure I am not i mean how could I .

Then I suddenly got a notification from and app I downloaded saying I was 14 day retarted . Then I was starting to remember that Toby and I never used protection . I mean how could we have forgotten protection!?

" What!?" I said surprised .

" what happened " said aria so worried .

I showed the girls the notification . And it left them with the mouth open .

" ok before we panic I have an idea ok, look to just get us put of doubts lets just go to the pharmacy and buy pregnancy test ,yes ok , ta da!. Said Emily grabbing her bag and a bit worried .

" good thinking em , ok let's go" said aria standing up

we all got into the car as fast as we could . on the way to the pharmacy everyone was quiet , but Hanna broke it.

" I told you so " said Hanna whispering .

"Shut up Hanna " said Emily mad

"yeah this is serious Hanna I mean our 18 year old friend could be pregnant!" Said aria seriously.

"ok,ok just saying" said Hanna rolling her eyes.

"ok we are here " I said nerviously.

" You know I could go to the pharmacy and buy the test and you girls could stray here " said Emily being helpful .

"that would be wonderful em" said aria releaved.

emily got out of the car and went to the pharmacy .i was practically frozen I didnt know what to do , or say I was scared it would be true .

" So what was that you called us for a meeting " I asked aria .

" Ohh it was because I was walking out of my house and I suddenly saw -A watching me and she ran away and dropped this phone number and it says helper , so that means Mona or -A what ever you wanna call her has a helper . And that's who's tormenting us know that Mona is in radley . I lost the number I while ago or well just like a few days before we found out who she was and I just found it again" said aria so un worried.

" I'm back" said Emily opening the door

" ok so lets just go to your house and see what happens" said aria excited.

" Ohh wait ,wait let me get this straight ,so aria can say that but I can't say I told you so ?!" Said Hanna a bit offended.

"pretty much" said aria and Emily at the same time.

" you girls are just sick" said Hanna lying on the back seet .

well in the rest of the way to my home , it was silent , just silent. We got to my hOuse , my parents were at work and also was Toby and melissa was doing some very important things that she says she cant tell me about , so it was just the girls and I .

" ok so go on " said aria pushing me into the bathroom.

i got in and locked the door and I followed the instructions that it said on the box and waited 1 minute and ... And there were 2 lines and i got out of the bathroom and showed the girls .

" what does 2 lines mean " said hanna.

" I don't know " said aria confused .

the worst thing was that I didn'be even know.

" lets check the box "said Emily getting in the bathroom and looking for it .

" and what will happen if its a yes" asked Hanna.

" I don't know , I mean I have this other barn house close to here , they just finished building it, me and Toby could go there"

"found it!" Said Emily excited .

" So, what does it mean " I said nervously

" ohh , ummm I'm so sorry spence , its a-a yes " Emily said hugging me , then they all started hugging me .

"I will call Toby " said Hanna taking out her phone .

i sat on the couch paralized , or frozen ,or better said shocked .arias sat beside me and softy touched my back .

" We will always be there for you " she said in a soft voice

" he's coming" said Hanna .

"did you tell him ?" I said normally

" no, I think he should hear it from you." Said Hanna .


	2. What will happen now?

I was a bit scared and nerviouse , and feeling everything at the same time , uhh typical pregnancy symptom. I don't know If i will make it alive .the bell door rang .emily opened the door and ,it , it was Toby I stood up , and tears started coming out of my eyes , Toby just came towards me and hugged me .

" umm ... Spence , we will go upstairs , to your room , ok " said aria going up with the girls. toby had this confused face .

" could you tell me what's happening , why is everyone acting so weird ?" I started sobbing and sat down.

"Please , Toby sit down , we need to talk " I said sobbing and scared

" of course , is there somthing wrong?" Asked Toby confused.

" Ummm, yes there is " i said .the words just didnt come out .

" Spencer , what is it!?"said Toby scared " I'm ... I'm ... I'm ,I'm pregnant ! " I said very nerviouse

" what do you mean by, pregnant?" Asked Toby confused

"Toby I'm pregnant , and the child is yours !" I said yelling and sobbing and crying

" spencer, we are in this together , I'm not leavening your side , we are gonna raise that child and we are gonna be great parents " Said Toby grabbing my hands

" but I'm not ready to be parent , Toby I'm 18 years old ! " I said taking my hands of his

" spencer , there are worst cases of 15 year old girls getting pregnant you are lucky you are 18 , you don't run risks " Said Toby sitting Down beside me .

i just rested my head in my knees , and started crying and sobbing . Toby put his hand on my chin and raised my head and kissed me .i felt better , much better , because Toby always knows how to make me feel sat me on his lap and I just layed my head in his chest , I m glad I have my safe place to land on .

"Toby ?" I said softly

" yes?" He said in his sweet voice

" I love you" I said cuddling up on him

" I love you too spencer" he said kissing my forehead .

"toby , I'm going to my parents" I said grabbing phone but still in Toby's laps laying in his chest . " Ok " said Toby hugging me tight .

i called and my mom answered.

"mom!?" I said nerviouse

"spencer, is something wrong !?" Said my mom scared

" I umm ... yes there is, could you please come and call dad to please ,

" i said in the most normal way ever.

" umm ok honey I'm going right away i will be there soon" said my mom hasty .

i hung up and I just started worrying about how would they react . I hoped they didn't bring Melissa I mean she would just make things worse , or as Hanna says from worse to worser .i started thinking about the future , about how could things end up and then I just started crying, I practically left Toby's T-shirt like if he would of dived in a pool and someone just rubbed makeup on it . He just hugged me and whispered to me "everything will be alright " and kissed me on the forehead.

" What if it doesn't , what if everything goes wrong" I said standing up of his lap . " It won't I promise" he said standing up

"I mean this is all my fault , I'm the guilty one of all of this , Toby , don't you see!?" I said bursting into tears

" spencer this is both our fault in an equal way " he said hugging me

I just looked up into his eyes and kissed him and he kissed me

" plus if I ever leave , you will have this wonderful child to remember me, and if you ever leave I will have that beauty that's inside there to remember you " Toby said touching my belly and kissing it.

then i suddenly hear a loud noise upstairs and the heard the girls whispering " Hanna I told you to be careful I'm tying to hear " I heard Emily say . " Is everything alright up there" I yelled from the first floor , imagining they would lie .

"umm ... Sure its just that , Hanna dropped a pillow " said aria a bit pauseing a bit .

" but pillow doesn't southaw when you drop it " I said trying to contain a laugh inside .

The I heard Hanna whisper to aria and Emily " dam she's smart" .

"it's a pretty hard pillow " said aria

"yeah you should get new ones " yelled Emily

"ohh ok , could show me the pillow " I said on purpose to see if they panicked .

" Ohh we threw it out the window and then some guy just took it an ran away " said Hanna .

"Ohh ok " I said and just couldn't contain the laugh

the I heard Hanna whisper to Emily"do you think she noticed " I just imagined the girl looking at her . Ahh I love them .

I hugged Toby and just felt like ...Well I didn't exactly knew how I feltthanks that just reminded me when Emily told A cuestion spencer hastings can't answer . I guess I would have to get use to that , I mean its normal of every pregnant women , or in this case teenager to forget lots of thing or even not know how to discribe how she feels or get sentimental easily .then I heard my parents come in .

"spencer, I came as fast as I could ,whats happening !?"Said my mom worried

"umm ... Well"-

" I'm here ok what's happening " Said my dad coming in the door and then he realized Toby was here ."what are you doing here" said my dad getting closer to Toby .

Than I ran in front of my dad.

" Dad he is involved in this " I said in a very protective way .

i ereased every sad feeling there was in me , and just rubbed the dust of and Then realized they hadn't called Melissa I was very happy at that mocause because mellisa wasn't here to make it , as Hanna says worser . But I talked to soon cause Melissa just came in the door .

" ohh there was a lot of traffic , but I'm finally here , so what was that you called me mom , is there something wrong ? Said Melissa sitting dpatients the couch and also my parents were to .

" ohh great the six of us are here " I said and a second later I noticed that I had added the baby .and I think I screwed everything .

" What do you mean by six spencer, we are five? Said my mom confused.

" Yeah spence i thought you were good at math but know I see you don't even know how to resolve 2+3 " said Melissa with a smile on her face .

I didn't know what to say.

" Well we will be six in 8 months " said Toby trying to make things better.

" what do you mean that in 8 month we will be 6 " said my dad very confused

" what are you tow trying to tell us" said my mom thinking .

i just couldn't I had to . So I spit it out .

" Mom , dad , I'm pregnant!"scare yelled nervously

" you dared to touch my daughter! said my dad walking furiously to Toby .

toby walked in front of me trying to protect . And my mom grabbed my dads hand to stop him.

" Peter no! " told my mom to dad .

" Honey he "-

" I know what he did Peter , but that's not the way to solve it" said my mom interupting dad.

" wow woow , wow wait so , you kissed wren, you kissed Ian and you finally find a boyfriend thats suitable for your age and looky at what happenes" said mellisa with a proud smile on her face.

" Melissa stop ! " Said mom a bit mad

Finally someone shut up Melissa .

"so when did this happen honey" my mom said to me touching my shoulder and looking at me as if I was a wet ,stray puppy.

" I just found out , like 16 minutes ago " I said so obviously

end of chapter 2 ppl please help me choose the babys name I think I will make it a girl but I'm also going to do this thing that the gener that most wins is the one that I will choose but please help with the name.


	3. Things aren't that bad I think

I wasn't that sad anymore , I felt better ( god i change moods fast) .except for Melissa that was standing there with that happy face , I guess hoping things go wrong . But I think she still hasn't noticed that hope breeds eternal misery .my mom seemed to need to go back to work and also my dad to ... And Toby .and that worried me I didn't want anyone to leave ... except Melissa .

" Mom , dad , Toby you know you should go to work , I can take care of myself and plus the girls are upstairs and who knows what they are doing " I said hoping ... I didn't know I mean I wanted them to leavbuilt at the same time I didn't , well except Melissa .

" Ohh honey thanks , please take care , we will figure this out , and we will help you all the way " . Said my mom giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving .

"spencer be careful we will be back , once we do we will figure everything out ad we will help you in everything you need , but right know we have to go to work " said dad hugging me and hasty.

"Melissa come on ill leave you were you said you needed to go " said mom. Then Melissa grabbed her purse and ran out .

i kept looking at Toby , smiling and then I kissed him. He lifted me up and took me to the couch and sat me on his lap . He started kissing my neck and then again my mouth .he whispered me " I love you and ill love you no matter what happens spencer" .then he kissed me in the got a message from his phone , I didn't get to see what it said because he picked it up quickly .

" Umm spencer I have to go " he said getting up.

" ok bye my hot , amazing , sweet ,future daddy. I said leading him to the door.

" Bye my , hot, honey eyed, amazing future mommy" he said getting into his truck.

as soon as he left I ran upstairs and then saw the girls seeng baby pictures of me.

"what are you three doing" I said a obit panicked I didn't want them to see baby nacked pics of me .

"seeing baby pics of you" said Emily showing me one of on a swing with a blue and dark blue dress and a white bow in my head.

"you know I have been thinking names of your baby if its a girl, and right now I only have , hanna,Hanna ,Hanna , ohh and hanna " Said Hanna excited .

" Or aria it's so original" said aria smiling at me.

" Emily is a sweet name " said Emily normally and seeing more pictures.

"ok, ok, I have and idea , aria could you pass me pen and a paper please" I sad sitting in my bed with them .

"yeah here "she said giving them to me and sitting beside me.

"Ok umm hanna give me a letter of your name " I said preparing myself for the thinking and writing.

"ummm H" said Hanna confused.

I started writing

" Emily now you "I said .

"umm L" said Emily looking at me with a weird face.

"aria" I said looking at her.

"well A" she said excited.

"and i will choose E"I said writing.

i started writing the letters they gave me and figureing out what name I could make, and I found it .

"I've got it" I said excited.

"what ?"said hanna still confused

"the name !" I said showing them the paper with the name on it.

"Awww Leah " said Emily with a sweet face .

"wait why the H at the end" said Hanna I bit confused.

" i have no idea " I said happy.

" I love it "said aria smiling.

" Hey girls I'm gonna go for water , Leah is thirsty " I said happy.

"aww you are already mentioning her as Leah hahaha" said aria excited.

i smiled at her and then went down stairs and got a glass and seved myself water , then I got a message , from the one and only -A .

_ohh spencer you are making things to easy , I mean a pretty little liar running around with a human being in her -A_

I panicked and I got scared and stressed and I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my glass of water and ran up stairs I got in my room the girls looked at me with a worried face . I showed them the phone and they looked at me .

"spencer what are you going to do" said aria with a surprised face .

"I don't know" I said crying (god I need to get use the pregnancy symptoms)

i started feeling dizzy and feeling my pants wet blood was coming out I got worried but after I could do anything I fainted.i woke up and just saw the girls looking at me .

"are you ok " said Hanna

"where where am I" I said confused and I could bearly talk .

" In the hospital "said Emily .


	4. Happiness sometimes lasts

I was scared ... A lot .. I didn't like feeling like that , it was - it was horrible . the doctor came in .

"ohh you finally woke up, perfect " said the doctor smiling at me . And I smiled back .

"what happened to me ?"I said worried.

"well look my honey , when you get stressed ,it causes you to bleed , because of so much stress " He told me looking at me like my mom, like if I where a ,wet, stray, puppy .

"ohh thank you " I said nicely .

"you're welcome , well right now I will call a doctor for you , so he can check that everything's alright " . He said leaving

"ohh thank you" I said looking at the girls .

i was there laying on the hospitals bed and I started thinking and I realized somthing I never thought before.

"GIRLS!" I said almost screaming .

"what's wrong !" Said Emily walking towards me , with the girls.

"i just realized !" I said nervous .

"what?" Said Hanna confused .

"school, what am I going to do, what am I going to do ?" I said stressed . But I tried to relax and just get my mind of everything and concentrate it on Leah .

"what we could do is not say anything , grill Leah starts growing and your belly" Said Hanna finally saying somthing smart in this day.

that was an amazing idea and I loved it . It would be great for no one I'm school to know ."HANNA THAT'S AMAZING! Thank you "I said hugging her .

"your welcome " said Hanna smiling at me .

"well we have to leave , the doctor will come at any minute and the other doctor told us that we could only be here for like an hour" said aria with a sad face.

"aww ,well thank you for being here for me girls I love you , and whole you girls come soon" I said with a sad face

"we will" said Emily hugging me .

they left and trust a minute later the doctor came in Reading his notebook.

"are you the pregnant patient ?" Said the doctor checking his notebook . I couldn't quite see his face .

" umm yes I am" I said with a confused face .

The doctor lifted his face a bit , like my voice sounded familiar to him .he looked at me and ... It -it was wren .

"SPENCER?!" he said shocked .

"WREN?!" I said super shocked .

"what are you doing here , are-are you pregnant ?... Or do I have the wrong room he said going out and checking the room number .

" No you have the correct room , and yes I - I am " I said in the most normal way.

" and -and who's the father ?" Said wren sitting down .

"toby" I said nervous .

"TOBY?" she said in this voice that sounded more like eww.

"yes ,toby" I said looking at him.

end of chapter 4 and thank you for reading and well I'm sorry to make them short it's that I haven't had time to . But thanks and maybe by Friday ill write another .


	5. Things get weird for all of us CHAP5

Wren was a bit shocked and well yeah shocked , he acted like everything was normal ... But it wasn't ... Everything was just weird .

"so umm let me take your blood pressure " he said grabbing my arm and placing the thing on my arm to take the blood pressure .

"ok" I said a bit more relaxed .

"so ..are you going to keep the baby ?" He said trying to seem normal

"yes I am , I'm not like other teenagers that abort .. They are just selfish and ugh I don't know , stupid i guess " I said normally

" I know that you are not like the others spencer , you are different in a beautiful way , and amazing , problems come to you and you just know how to control them ... You are amazing " he said coming closer and closer to me ... And he , he kissed me , with so much passion . But I couldn't , I -I. Have boyfriend who will be dad and I couldn't , so I just pushed wren away .

"what's wrong with you ,... Wren I'm having a baby ... This just can't be , I'm sorry wren but I'm already taken and Im gonna be mom and I think you should just forget about me .. Ok ?" I said in the most relaxed way I could , so Leah couldn't get stressed or anything like that .

" I'm - I'm sorry spencer I couldn't stop myslef. " he said ashamed .

" well you should learn ... And get someone of your own age " I said on a sweet voice .

" You are right .. I should " he said sitting down .

Then I suddenly heard the door open and it was Toby .wren stood up and just got his things and left .

"what happened to him ?" Said Toby weirdly .

"just thinking a bit about stuff" I said a bit worried .

"so what happened to you .. I heard that you fainted and bleeded and somthing like that ?" Said toby walking towards me .

"ohh it was for to much stress and stuff but I'm better now" I said sitting on the hospitals bed .

Toby got really close to me and kissed me , and I kissed him back and then I leaned on the bed and he kept kissing me . Gosh I loved him so much and I'm also kind of happy to have a child of his inside me and I'm gonna take really good care if her or him .

"are you still stressed ?" Toby said getting of me and whispering to me .

"not at all " I said whispering back .

in Hanna's world

wooow I'm going to be like an aunt , I'm so happy , but still poor spencer I mean she doesn't deserve a child at this age , I mean she does deserve a child but like when she's older not now .

"so what are we going to do now ?" Said aria clicking on the elevators button to go to the Reception .

"how about we give spencer a gif or something like that ." Said Emily

"yeah its a wonderful idea and she can get her mind of -A and the text message and all of that " Said aria happy .

the elevator opened and we got in , and Emily clicked the button to go down to the reception .

"how about we get her some coffee and pregnancy books .. I mean she loves coffee and also reading and studding so , it's a great idea ." I said excited .

" Great idea , we can buy her books to read ... And Hanna ?" Said Emily looking at me .

"what?" I said confused .

"spencer can't have coffee .. She pregnant " said aria looking at me with a smile .

"well then the coffee is for me !" I said happy .

i got a text from Caleb saying :

hi Honey , what are you doing , I miss you ?can I join , and tell spencer that I'm happy for her ? and imagine our baby if we ever had one ? ﾟﾘﾍ... It would be a beautiful as you ... With you're blue eyes ?.

I felt my heart beat faster and I loved Caleb and I just loved him so much and I would love to have a child of his , but later on.

"what's that Hanna ?" Said aria curious

"ohh it's just Caleb wondering where we were and asking if we could join ?" I said with a sweet voice and then the elevator opened and we got out .

"Ohh cute" said aria .

"so lets go to the library !" Said Emily with so much enthusiasm .

we went from the reception for our IDs and got out . We got to my car and then we got a message from the one and only -A , saying :

surprises are coming ... Better buckle up for the lies and surprise ride , cuz you will never believe what's coming up - A

"what could that mean " I said worried

"Ohhh well I don't know , maybe to be careful because surprises and lies are coming .. But I dont know " said aria with sarcasm .

i put on the keys and started driving . The way to the library was silent ... To much silent ... So I speaked.

will Hanna say somthing stupid ... Or smart , what will happen with wren and spencer , will spencer ever figure out the baby's name if its a boy . What will the baby Be .. RIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PRETTY LITTLE FANFICS


End file.
